


Mornings Like These

by messedupwithyouforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupwithyouforever/pseuds/messedupwithyouforever
Summary: Mornings were Aaron's favourite part of the day.





	Mornings Like These

Aaron slowly came to. He smiled as he realised how tight his husband’s embrace was around him. He loved mornings like these, the octopus like hold that Robert had on him like he was scared that Aaron would disappear in the night. Truth be told at one point Aaron knew that Robert had felt exactly like that. Not anymore though, the life they had together along with Liv and Seb was for keeps. They were a family, albeit a slightly dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless. It worked. 

Some would call them crazy for staying together after everything that has happened between them, but that is exactly why they are still together. There could never be any love that would come close to the love Aaron held for Robert, he knew that the same was true for Robert’s feelings. Robert admitting just how long and deep his feelings for Aaron ran when he ruined Aaron’s proposal by deciding to propose himself. Aaron tried for a while to find a simpler life for himself, one without Robert, but he soon realised it would never work with anyone else. Aaron didn’t want simple, he needed messed up with Robert forever.

Aaron could feel his husband stirring behind him, he carefully rolled over to look at Robert, who had a warm smile on his face. Aaron loved mornings for this exact reason. Getting to see Robert so unguarded always warmed his heart. Robert with his flat, bed hair, soft facial expressions and when they were close enough to be touching noses Aaron would count the freckles on the bridge of Robert’s nose before kissing him on the lips regardless of morning breath. 

‘‘Good morning’’ Aaron murmured. 

‘‘Yes it is’’ 

Most mornings this kiss would lead to more. Their make out session would turn hot and heavy, usually with Robert rolling on top on Aaron, his knee slotting in between Aaron’s parted legs, giving him something to grind on, increasing the pressure between them. While some mornings Aaron would get the jump on Robert and take charge, making his husband fall apart one kiss at a time. Aaron loved mornings when this happened, nothing made him smile more than when he turned to his side to see Robert sprawled out on their bedsheets trying to catch his breath recovering from Aaron’s ministrations.

This morning however, before anything could get to heavy, Aaron heard footsteps coming up to their bedroom door followed by a soft knock. Liv. After one too many mornings ruined because of Liv walking in on them once the kisses had gone past innocent, she had finally learnt her lesson and began knocking on the door before entering their room. Robert rolled off of Aaron and back to his side of the bed before answering the knock.

‘’Come in’’

‘‘Morning, I heard this one grumbling and thought he would want yous two’’

‘‘More like you spent the last hour playing with Seb and now he needs his nappy changed so you hand him back to us?’’ Liv knew she had been caught. Both Aaron and Robert had seen Liv in Seb’s nursery first thing in the morning, on more than one occasion. The two of them having bonded more and more since she returned from Youth Offenders and even more since her and Aaron’s holiday. 

Although she would never admit it, Liv loved the mornings when she would hear Seb start babbling to himself and before it would get to loud and wake her brothers, she would retrieve him from his cot and they would carefully make their way down the spiral staircase to get him his first bottle of the day. She thought she was being clever about when she went to take Seb to her brothers, because no matter what had happened in the past between her and Robert, he had always been her big brother along with Aaron. This family alone being proof that biology didn’t mean everything. 

‘‘Yeah yeah alright, he is your son so you should be grateful I got up with him so you and Aaron could have an extra half an hour in bed’’

‘‘And we’re very grateful aren’t we Rob?’’ Aaron said while retrieving Seb from Liv’s arms. The latter having joined them on the end of their bed.

‘‘Would be more grateful if she’d given us half an hour more’’ Robert whispered in the direction of Aaron.

‘‘Urghhh I heard that, I don’t need to know about your sex life, I already hear enough of it’’ Liv groaned

‘‘Not my fault your brother finds me irresistible and can’t help himself when he’s around me’’ Robert smirked.

‘‘Erghh seriously gross Rob’’ Liv groaned back while throwing a pillow at him.

‘‘RIGHT that’s enough of you two winding each other up’’ Aaron exclaimed while Robert and Liv just chuckled at him.

Aaron loved how that Liv and Robert’s relationship had grown since that night in February when they had reunited. It was frosty at first mainly from Liv’s side but all it took was one piece of maths equation that she could not crack and Robert having the time and patience to explain it and their teasing playful banter had returned and Aaron couldn’t be more grateful. Even if sometimes they would end up in screaming matches over which DVD to watch. He knew it was just their way of showing how much they loved each other, both of them too stubborn to just admit how much each of them mean to each other.

Aaron could picture this for the rest of his life. He wanted, no needed this for the rest of his life. Soon Robert will legally be his husband and he couldn’t wait. He wanted every morning to be like this. His family. Liv and Robert bickering like children and Seb snuggled into the crook of his arm staring up at him. Babbling incoherently.

Aaron wasn’t daft he knew there would be mornings where he had an early scrap run and would be up and out of the house before the crack of dawn with a barely there kiss on Roberts head. Then the other mornings when he would wake up alone remembering Robert had spent the night on the couch because of some argument that didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. Then there would be the mornings when Seb would be too old for cuddles and would want nothing more than £20 so he could go out with his mates for the day. Or when Liv wouldn’t be at the Mill anymore, off living her own brilliant life.

That’s why he would always treasure the mornings like these. Mornings were carefree, each day would bring its own individual drama and crying (hopefully just from Seb). Days are unpredictable but as long as Aaron wakes up in the morning next to Robert with Liv and Seb just down the hall he knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! First time writing for absolutely ages, took me ages to get this to something that I like. Any comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated. Come chat and ask me any questions on my tumblr- messedupwithyouforever


End file.
